


吻于殷色 06

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色 06

“我离开了伦敦，随渡轮到大陆，从法国上岸后开始在欧洲边工作边旅行，要知道，当时攒下的财产不是一笔小数目。”男人露出迷之微笑，貌似想到了什么光辉过去，看那架势就要娓娓道来自己当年在欧洲的游历故事。

“Dylan，”我适时打断了他，“你说自己在被马车撞上之前吐血了？是有身体疾病吗？”  
“没错，过了很多年我才知道自己当时有严重的胃溃疡。”他摸了摸肚子显然还有些后怕。

“和Sangster先生在那之后就彻底分开了吗？”

“......”他眯起一只眼有些苦恼地摇摇头，“哦，和他的是...是一段孽缘，当然不是，之后我们还见过，毕竟彼此都是Elizabeth的亲人。”

门在这时又唰唰被挠响，男人无奈地再次看了眼挂钟，“如果你不在意的话，我想给猫喂点饭吃了，它总是会在这个时间饿肚子。”  
“哦！当然不，只是这个时间竟然也需要进食吗？”我想起自己养过的猫。  
“因为是个任性的家伙。”他打开冰箱，拿出小小的冷藏盒，然后走到那扇门前，“来吧，你这个小馋猫。”  
黄色生着些棕色斑块毛发，身体瘦长的猫咪从门缝挤出来，脸扎进冷藏盒中安静优雅地进食。大概是罐头吧，把它的嘴周染上一片褐色的痕迹。Dylan接着把猫抱进臂弯，就这么重新坐下，它倒三角形状的小脸直面着我，目光竟有些审视的味道。

我低头上下扫视一遍目前为止的笔记，不够，这故事到这里还欠缺了很大一部分。  
“你想问Kiki的事情，对吗？”他嗤笑一声。  
“......不瞒你说，我确实非常好奇。”由他们的故事看来，Kiki这个存在对Dylan很可能造成了什么深刻伤害，我犹豫着要不要问下去。  
“没关系，换作我也会在意。”  
“Ummm......所以你后来知道了Thomas和Kiki的前因后果？”  
“算是吧，”他又端起酒杯，“Kiki只是个昵称，他本人叫Frank Grillo。”

———————————————————————————

Thomas从外地驮着一大袋书籍赶回山庄时，见到的第一个人就是Frank。男人四十上下，头发乌黑油亮，雕琢了岁月的脸俊郎又邪魅。他正穿着白衬衫与黑色长裤，懒懒倚靠在单人沙发中喝茶。  
空气中流动的微妙气味让Thomas下意识想逃跑，刺鼻且具有攻击性的尤加利气味让他准确感知到对方是一位强大的Alpha。未经人事的Omega产生了本能的畏惧，攥住书袋的手不禁颤抖，转过身打算上楼。  
“嘿！”背后的人突然出声，吓得他身躯一阵，紧张地回过头去。  
“要来一块吗？女主人的手艺好极了。”男人端起盛着曲奇的碟子向他示意，抿嘴咧开一个微笑。Thomas这才发现他之前隐藏在眉弓阴影下的眼眸实际闪闪映着炉火的光芒，配上那个有些滑稽的笑容，看上去竟有几分童真。  
他弓起的后背缓缓舒展，犹豫着在男人对面坐下。“谢谢。”捏了块饼干含到嘴里，熟悉的甜蜜焦香味道在舌尖扩散，“这是我妈妈做的。”  
“哦——所以你就是她的儿子Thomas，抱歉，我本该认出来的，你看上去和她像极了，Frank Grillo。”  
“我想你已经知道我的名字了，很高兴认识你。”他偷偷在裤子上擦了把手汗。

“我是意大利人，你也可以叫我Kiki，这在意大利语中是Beauty的意思。”  
“真的？你打算让我叫你美人？”他笑眯了眼睛。  
“嗯哼，虽然我不再年轻，可你难道不承认我依然美丽吗？”男人展开双臂骄傲地笑道，“孩子，你多大了？”  
“呃......刚28岁。”  
“28岁？！”Frank拔高声音，“老天，我以为你也就15岁左右。”  
“很多人这么说，”Thomas无奈地耸耸肩，“长得像未成年或许是我唯一的护盾了。要知道，生了这样糟糕的性别在外可不好混迹。”  
“别这么说，孩子。”Frank前倾上身，“别那么妄自菲薄，我们的存在没有任何可耻的。”  
“但他们叫我孕人，就像是为了生孩子活着的家畜，像个婊子。”  
“哦——那些目光鄙陋的人，真的吗，你打算受到他们的影响？嘿，我是这么认为的。你，我，我们是特别的，我们有绝大多数人没有的特性，谁知道他们是不是嫉妒？这不是疾病，是进化。瞧瞧你，同时拥有男性强健的身体，能肩负责任的胆识，也有孕育生命的能力。多么奇妙，我都要嫉妒你了。”  
“可你不知道发情期的煎熬。”Thomas苦笑着默默把腿向内缩。  
“或许吧，但你要明白，正因你能承受那种痛苦，才证明你是多么优秀的人。不要逃避自己的身份，也别被他人左右。”Frank有些冰凉的手掌拍拍Thomas窄细的膝盖骨。

Thomas脸上挂着难以置信的笑容，但他的内心马上就被说服了。Frank的理论那么理所当然，让他也一瞬间产生了自己才是进化得更好的生命的错觉。  
男人总有这种魔力，他的语言优雅却不疏离，讲的故事新奇也不至诡谲。因身体原因，Thomas无法离家太远，他从未踏出过这个岛国。他不知道站在轮船的桅杆旁是怎样的风景，甚至不晓得爱尔兰与苏格兰的风光。游离欧洲的Frank带给他与书本不同的崭新图画，甚至体贴地填补了外出工作的父亲的空缺。  
Thomas喜爱跟Frank相处，男人是他第一个能放心接触的Alpha。他亦师亦友，带有所有能令Thomas信任与敬慕的特质。唯一蹊跷的是，Frank总是在晚上出现，这让母亲感到很不舒服，她难以适应在所有人都入睡时还有一个男人独自在山庄闲逛。Frank对此的解释是，夜晚充满了远大于白日的魅力，她静谧又神圣，更能让他沉下心来思考。Thomas便每晚睡前都会与Frank相处几小时，探讨一会儿政治与哲学，或品读一本男人推荐的诗集，能听听世界各地的奇闻轶事更是有趣。

“你让我想起了我的儿子，同样的天真，无辜，对世界有好奇与畏惧。他死的时候只有16岁，可怕的天花，把那孩子和他母亲一齐从我身边夺走了。”Frank曾背着手，目光望向深黑的夜空这样说道。  
“我很抱歉。”Thomas垂下头。  
“那都是过去的事情了。”男人安慰地拍拍金发青年的脑后。

他完全对Frank放下戒备，是回到山庄突然发情的那天。Thomas的发情期总是不准确，这让他必须在大约的时间前一周多就回到山庄。果然，或许是附近有Alpha信息素的影响，他在某天半夜被热醒后下楼想给自己倒杯冰白葡萄酒时意识到自己发情了。  
从前的发情期只要关在房间里熬过去就好了，母亲醒来自然会看护他的。可二楼的楼梯旁那间房中正住着一位强壮性感的Alpha，发热让他脑子愈发含糊不清，拖着瘫软的身子往房间门口爬。  
门后的男人显然也闻到他喷薄烂熟的玫瑰酒味儿，一脸讶异地打开门，低头看向瘫倒在他门前的金发青年。  
“老天，孩子，你还好吗？”  
Thomas在看到Frank面孔的瞬间被火燎伤般缩回身体，对Alpha的恐惧盘踞上心头，驱使着他打开男人好心伸出来的小臂，“别碰我！”  
“好的，都听你的，Thomas。”Frank举起双手摆出投降的姿势。  
防备地僵了一阵身体，让Thomas的感官变得极度敏感。他慢慢变得神志不清，体内仿佛有无数的小虫蚀咬，要把他咬软咬烂让他变成一滩腐坏的水迹。前面和后穴都尖叫呐喊着突突跳动，渴望被撕碎被填满。  
“离我...远点，”迷离的棕色眼睛渗出薄泪，语气黏黏糊糊的没有一丝命令味道，但Frank配合地后退一步。  
“孩子，放轻松，试着站起来。”  
Thomas抓着木质栏杆试着用力，最终还是摔在地上，“不行...Kiki，求你......帮帮我——”  
眉关紧锁着思索片刻，Frank还是走近将Thomas架起，青年在被碰触的一刹那便发出一声黏腻的呻吟。男人迅速把他待回房间，像对待烫手山芋一样把Thomas丢在床上。  
“我去叫你母亲过来。”他转身就要离开。  
“别......别走，”身躯在床上蜿蜒的年轻男子软软地请求，“碰碰我，Kiki——求你了......”理智早已在Thomas脑海中熄灭，他的身体完全败给了对方的信息素，全体背叛主人的意愿，低声下气的恳求满足。  
Frank揉揉额角后捂住鼻子走回他身边，“我可以暂时标记你。”  
“嗯？什么——”  
他的声音消失在呜咽与叹息中，Frank咬住他的后颈注入少量信息素。尤加利冷冽的性质压制了Thomas体内乱窜的浴火，奇异的麻痹感让他的意识在困倦中浮浮沉沉，不知何时睡了过去。  
Thomas醒来后感到强烈的后怕与感激，男人不但没趁机碰他，暂时标记也让情热得到控制。  
一个不会趁虚而入的Alpha。  
这在Thomas的心中又添了几分仰慕。

情况是从Thomas父亲难得回家时变得不对劲的。Mark第一眼就看不惯那个意大利男人，他觉得那人轻浮，狡猾，深不可测，显然对方也注意到了自己的情绪。并且Frank的模样打扮让他觉得似曾相识，却总也想不起在哪里见过。他尝试告诫儿子不要与那人来往，不料反被指责了自己不顾家庭抛妻弃子。  
某个失眠的晚上，他终于灵光一现想起来了。男人和镇子上张贴的杀人魔鬼的画像十分相似。有个可怜虫亲眼看到杂货店的姑娘被一个男人咬破脖子失血而死，吓得屁滚尿流跑进警局报案，发现已有好几起凶杀，这才画出了嫌疑人的样子。  
他趁妻子睡觉时拿着猎枪敲响了Frank的房门。  
那一夜没有枪声响起，山庄格外安静，Thomas难得安稳得睡了个好觉。

对于Thomas来说，父亲只是连夜消失了，就像他经常做的那样。  
直到两天后家门口躺着一头没有血液的干瘪野鹿。  
母亲怀疑是山上有什么未知野兽，其余房客都因恐惧趁着天亮搬离山庄，却阻止不了杀戮的继续，仿佛某个残暴的魔鬼被唤醒。不断有干瘪的动物尸体出现在山庄四周，赶夜路的行人被杀死倒挂在树上。短短半个月功夫，山上山下都流传起桑斯特山庄不干净的谣言。

Thomas受母亲之托，前去劝Frank也尽快离开，男人却认真地看着他，“Thomas，你难道不想一起离开这儿吗？就甘心这么一辈子被山庄和你母亲拴住？”  
“我没办法......我不具备保护自己的能力。”  
“能保护你的人就在面前，瞧瞧我的肌肉，我敢保证没几个Alpha能打过我。”Frank啪叽啪叽拍拍自己胳膊上拱起的肌块。  
Thomas沉默了。他太想摆脱山庄太想看看这个世界，却一直以来被身体原因和母亲的希冀锁在这个偏僻阴冷的山头。  
“Thomas......说实话我总感到很孤独，我知道你也是的，”Frank的声音越压越低，在耳边幽幽响着仿佛鬼魅，“如何？跟我走吧，我们可以周游世界，试想一下能写出多少好东西。”  
“我......我不能离开母亲。”他几乎就要答应了。  
“哦——”男人后退一步，转到Thomas背后，“这样...我明白了，如果你妈妈也不在了，是不是就能离开了呢？”  
“什么意——”  
锐利的刺痛猛地扎入颈侧，还没来得及叫出声，麻痹的幻觉就吞没了Thomas。他浑身无力，只感到周遭越来越冷，眼前炸开各种奇彩诡谲的图像。混沌散去后，他只觉灵魂半飘出身体，这具躯壳已冰冷到不似活物。

他仰面倒在地板上，模糊的视野中，Frank的手臂伸到他脸上分，暗红的液体滴下来，顺着半张的唇缝淌入嘴中。喉头本能开始进行吞咽动作，随着铁锈味道的液体被一点点吞下，Thomas的感官重新苏醒过来，达到一个前所未有的高度。他听见炉火燃烧的噼啪声，闻到走廊尽头的储藏间奇怪的霉味，甚至能看清围绕蜡烛飞舞的黑蛾身上的根根绒毛。  
“Kiki，怎么回事......”他坐起来，却惊恐地捂住脖子，发现直到出声才有气体流过喉咙。  
“我给了你永恒的生命，Thomas。”Frank蹲下身，脸上挂着点诡异的笑容，Thomas这才注意到对方的眼睛映着血红色，他露出的牙齿还沾着血渍。  
青年感到了恐惧，他护着脖颈向后狼狈地倒退。  
“吸血鬼！听听，Thomas，多么高贵的称呼！这对你来说简直是上天的馈赠，你会拥有超乎寻常的能力，再也不用恐惧外界的伤害了。不如说我会保护你，全世界最强大的Alpha就在你面前。”  
“Alpha......”Thomas听出他话里有话，“你不是不会碰我吗...？”  
Frank皱了皱脸发出嘁的一声，“那是因为之前你的小身板受不住......Thomas——我们现在关系可比那时近多了。”青筋暴起的手掌抓住Thomas的上臂将他整个人拽起，往房间内拉。  
“放开——Kiki！松手，放开我，滚开！”他尖叫起来，却抵不过男人的力气。Thomas的挣扎求救声变得尖厉，回荡在宅子中。母亲Tasha被惊醒，赶去厨房抄了菜刀跑上楼。

接下来的一切在Thomas眼中都变得非常，非常缓慢。母亲挥舞着刀冲到房间门口，锋利的刀刃砍中Frank的肩膀，男人吃痛皱眉，转过身一把抓住母亲的衣领将她悬空拽起，胳膊一辉，母亲就那样扭曲着身子从二楼走廊的护栏上方翻了下去。  
“妈妈......”他大睁双眼朝Tasha消失的方向伸出手。  
“啧。”Frank偏头看向自己被刀划破的衣服。  
Thomas趁这空当猛击对方的颧弓，拼命撑起身子踉跄着逃跑，没跑出几米就被揪住了领子。他这才意识到体内燃烧的不是恐惧，不是愤怒也不是悲伤，而是挖心掏骨的饥饿。

就这么瘫着身子被Frank拖下楼，途中他只稍微动动眼球瞥了眼倒在血泊中的母亲。空虚的胃部让他没有心思哀悼，只胡言乱语地恳求着Kiki我好饿帮帮忙给我点吃的随便吧变成什么样都无所谓了太难受了......  
“相信我，你迟早会认同自己的身份。”撂下这句话，他把Thomas扔进地下室，咔哒，锁孔无情地被封上。

他被整整关了三天三夜。

计算时间的方式就是清醒和沉睡，每分每秒都在Thomas滴滴答答走得那么沉重。每到夜色拂过山庄，凄厉的惨叫就会从宅子黑洞洞的窗口传出。他胡言乱语，乱抓乱挠，翻滚自残，却无法压抑下越燃越烈的饥饿感。  
三天后，门终于从外部打开了，烛光从缝中渗入。  
Thomas的兽性先一步扑了上去，不管不顾地咬开对方娇嫩的皮肤，撕破血管，感到温热腥甜的鲜血涌入体内，才逐渐平静下来。他明白自己已经不能成为人了。  
把冰凉的尸体松开，倒下的是在家工作了数年的女仆Cassie，今天正是她出游回家的日子。

金发吸血鬼摇摇晃晃站起来，比想象更加平静地接受了这个转变。他已然死了，那就没必要为父母悲伤了。轻阖双眸，让听觉放大，客楼处窸窣的活动传入他耳中。  
动作谨慎地从地下室的酒窖掏出瓶干烈威士忌，一手提着烛灯，悄无声息地潜入客楼。

“Thomas？”男人还是察觉到他的靠近。  
轻轻吐息后，Thomas抬起头让自己的脸展现在光线中，“嗨，Kiki......我把家里的女仆吃掉了。”  
Frank一言不发等他的下文。  
“果然，吸血鬼的身体就是不一样，我现在感觉自己能做到任何事。”他微笑起来，“谢谢你。”  
“我很高兴你终于想通了。那么，欢迎来到新生命。”男人张开双臂像是准备来个拥抱。  
Thomas则将手里的酒展示给对方，“以表庆祝，喝一杯吧。”  
Frank困惑地皱眉。  
他旋开金属瓶盖，抬起胳膊，一瞬间让Frank产生那是要干杯的错觉，可下一秒，火辣辣的烈酒从头浇上男人向后精心梳过的黑发，一路顺着他微愠的脸颊，脖子，流进衣服。  
“孩子......你这是做什么？”他强忍怒火，露出个奇怪的笑容。  
“庆祝，你明白的......”Thomas提着灯的手颤抖着攥紧蓄力，“庆祝你的死！”  
烛灯被猛地摔碎在男人身上，火焰“噗嗤”一声顺着酒液燃烧起来，金红耀眼的光芒瞬间舔舐着布料布遍男人全身。Frank发出痛苦的嚎叫，双臂向前僵直伸出，跌跌撞撞朝Thomas扑过来。  
“你这个...你这个小婊子——嗷啊啊，妈的，我一定要弄死你——你这个不知好歹的...呃！”燃烧的人形恶魔扑向他，Thomas敏捷地退开，扯住廊窗的布帘半缠男人的颈部将他向后扯倒。火舌爬上地毯，他慌张地跑下客楼，顺手把沿路所有的烛台都打翻在地。待他跑到楼外的土地，整栋客楼都噼里啪啦燃烧起来，火光照亮黑夜，若不是山庄常年清理宅邸附近的杂草，怕是要把主楼和树林都点着。

大火持续到第二天，等到Thomas醒来的黄昏，客楼已变成黑色焦糊的鬼影。他小心翼翼探入楼中，在二楼仅有的一间客房门外发现倒在地上几乎与摇摇欲坠的地板融为一体的人形焦尸。  
“瞧，Kiki，”他蹲下用手将尸体拨开，“我们全都无法离开了。”

那之后山庄就荒寂下来，人们只知道一场蹊跷的大火烧毁了其中一栋客楼，宅邸中的一家人离奇消失。更多的恐怖故事在山下流传，北面逐渐成了禁忌的地域。  
转化后的Thomas有了变形能力，讽刺的是，他只能变成黑色阴暗的蝙蝠，和死寂枯萎的山庄相配无比。怀着自嘲和愤恨的情绪，他把拱形门牌的Sangster扒掉，换成Bat，提醒自己已是非人的怪物。  
拜特山庄就这样变成人们口中的凶宅鬼魅。

Thomas却始终住在那里，一个人，足足住了五十多年。他偶尔趁夜色混进镇上，将写的文章寄给报社，顺便猎艳加捕食。  
不知不觉，他变成了Kiki那样的人，优雅博学却冰冷无情，而Kiki也从一个曾经仰慕的对象转为一个符号，一个概念。在时间的洗磨下，Thomas对那个男人具有的各种情绪都变淡变薄，他甚至有些理解对方的行为了。孤独，空洞的孤寂啃噬他的心灵，把灵魂揉烂扯碎。他开始强烈渴望陪伴，但又极度恐惧接触，他不想落得Kiki的终结方式。Kiki想要一个孩子，他试图让Thomas同时弥补自己妻儿的缺失，Thomas也逐渐希望能有个特别的人出现，他肯定能采取更好的方式转化对方。

他等啊等，好多年过去了，只有增加的受害者和更胸口越挖越大的空洞。

直到他看到那个青年，与Kiki相似的乌黑头发，健康的肤色，结实的身体，却又跟Kiki完全不同。他像个孩子，蜷缩在熄灭的壁炉旁的沙发中，小腿因不知什么梦境而轻微抽动。Thomas就那样在黑暗中久久注视对方，目光贪婪地在对方挺翘的鼻梁，密长的睫毛，翕动的薄唇上游走。

青年猛地惊醒，抱着胳膊瑟瑟发抖，迷茫地坐了一会儿才后知后觉地用力搓手取暖。  
那动作逗笑了Thomas，轻笑泄出后，他自己都惊异地睁大眼睛。

“......你好？”慌张过后，名叫Dylan的男性满脸窘迫地仰起头，小心翼翼跟他打招呼。那双映着灯光闪烁着Thomas很久没见过的希冀的双眸，让吸血鬼死寂的心脏抖抖灰尘，扑朔着再次跳动起来。肉桂与阳光的气息像是炉火的焦香，温暖波浪般将Thomas包裹。温柔又炽热的信息素唤醒Thomas还是人类时的欲望，熟悉的感觉让他几乎要热泪盈眶。

“如果你想的话，可以留下来。”他把煤油灯放在桌子上，以掩饰自己手指的颤抖。

他在心中暗暗决定，要把Dylan留在身边，不惜一切。

 

TBC


End file.
